


What Would You Do If I Said I Hated You?

by Moondancer2006



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: Burt dreams about confessing to Sven and it does not go well.
Relationships: Burt Curtis & Sven Svensson, Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	1. You Must Be Delusional

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter is my brain shutting down and playing wii u music as my body moves on it's own like it's possessed.

He's alone in Sven's office, though he doesn't remember going there. The lights are off, but there's some light filtered through the slightly opened blinds. 

The door opens behind him, and Sven walks in. When he sees Burt, his expression remains neutral, as if unsurprised to see him there. 

"Oh, why are you standing in the dark?"

He opens the blinds, then sits down at his desk, flipping open some of the files. Burt plops down next to him, leaning against him. 

Burt feels strange, kind of floaty, but he doesn't really acknowledge it. They sit in silence, listening to some birds chirp outside. It's peaceful in a way, but he can't shake the thought that he should be feeling uneasy. 

Sven hums quietly, something Burt had noticed after they started working in the same office for convenience. It's cute, and he likes to listen to him. 

For some reason, he stops leaning on Sven and turns to him, which makes Sven stop humming and look at him. His expression is still neutral, though Burt can see his eyebrows creasing slightly. 

"What's up?"

"I…I like you. More than a friend."

Burt raises his eyebrow at himself. This doesn't seem right, but he just accepts it. He wonders what he ate the night before that is causing him to act like this. 

Sven is looking at him weirdly. He doesn't mind, he can always play it off as a joke. 

Then Sven laughs hysterically, almost mockingly, causing Burt to lean out of the way, concerned. 

He takes a long time to calm down, but finally stops after a few chuckles. He stares at Burt with a disgusted look, in disbelief.

"You really—Why on earth would I, or anyone else for that matter, ever want to be with you?"

Burt shifts uncomfortably under his gaze, eyes darting everywhere but Sven's face. He grips the edge of the chair furiously, his heart quickening. 

"I-I just—I'm sorry, it was just a joke."

Sven scoffs, reaching forward and forcefully making Burt look into his eyes.

"You're an emotionless prat. No one would want someone as pathetic and useless as you."

Oh. 

He is pushed back, and he tumbles onto the floor. There's an awful sensation of falling and he jerks up violently. 

He's in his bed. He's in his room. 

It's 4:33am

He feels absolutely terrible and he doesn't want to move. He simply sits there with a stone face. 

The alarm clock rings on the nightstand next to his bed. 

It's 6:00am

Resisting the urge to smash it to bits, he turns the alarm off, breathing in and out deeply instead. 

Then throws his pillow across the room. It hits the door and flops sadly on the ground. 

He can't help but give a despondent chuckle. What an apt description of his life. 

He sighs and finally allows himself to think of that shitty dream. Or was it a nightmare? He didn't know. 

Sven would never say that to him, Burt tries to convince himself. If he rejected him, it would be a lot less harsh, with a lot more Swedish curse words. 

Though those swear words wouldn't be directed at Burt, because he never cusses Burt out with malicious intent, only playfully during their banter. 

Groaning, he runs his hands through his hair and forces himself off the bed. It feels like it's going to be a bad day. 


	2. You Blush A Lot But I Won't Say Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven asks Burt to join him for breakfast. Maybe the day won't be that shitty after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad chapter alert. Turn back before you regret it. I have no idea what I did.

He's combing his hair when he hears a knock at his door. Opening it, he straightens slightly when he sees who it is. 

It's Sven, who seems a bit flustered and out of breath. Did he run here? 

"Uhm—Do you want to…I don't know, get breakfast together, or something?"

Burt is a bit confused, and tilts his head slightly. This is the first time anyone has wanted to hang out with him. 

Sven must have interpreted that as a bad thing, because he flushes harder, taking a step back and raising his hands defensively. He is very obviously avoiding Burt's gaze. 

"It's fine if you don't want to though! I understand."

He mumbles something like 'Why did I think this was a good idea' under his breath, which makes Burt snicker. 

Sven seems pleased to have made Burt laugh, his lips quirking up and a bashful smile. 

Cute. 

"Sure, I don't mind. Give me a second to change."

He opens his door wider, an invitation for Sven to come in. Sven hesitates before he wanders in, looking around curiously. 

"Oh, n-nice room…"

"Thanks."

Burt retreats into the bathroom to change, bringing along a shirt, hoodie and a pair of jeans. Burt never really cared about the dress code for the Toppats, as long as he wore a dress shirt underneath or had a suit to pull on at any time he'd usually be fine. 

Sven was dressed pretty casual as well, simply in a Peter Pan collared shirt and an off shoulder sweater with leggings, a contrast to the usual formal wear he's seen in, so Burt actually felt like he was allowed to wear whatever. 

What intrigued Burt was that they were all over-sized. He'd noticed that same trend for Sven's formal wear, but he had just assumed it was from him raiding the Chief and his Right Hand Man's closet, but he guessed it was just something he liked. 

When he goes back into his room, Sven is huddled on the floor, leaning against his bed, mostly just staring calculatingly at his alarm clock. 

It is a cute alarm clock, shaped like a strawberry. It was a gift meant for some guy named Charles that accidentally arrived at his house, so he took it. 

Being one of the few things he kept from before he joined the Toppats, he was quite fond of it. 

He makes Sven jump when he clears his throat. He hastily turns around to look at Burt. Once he sees him, he actually beams at him. 

"You look pretty!"

Oh, that was really sweet. Burt hopes that he isn't blushing. 

"You too."

Burt offers him a hand, which he takes and they stroll out of his room. Sven is rambling about some book series he was reading, which sounded pretty interesting. Burt might ask to borrow them from him if he felt like it. 

Sven stops rambling suddenly when they reach the lounge, where the higher ups usually relax. Burt's allowed there but he doesn't usually go, though not for any reason in particular. 

There're chocolate cakes though, and Burt immediately perks up at the sight. He loves sweets. 

Sven laughs, picking up a sandwich as Burt takes 3 of the plates, somehow balancing one on his forearm while supporting it with his chest. 

Waving at Carol, who's using her phone, as they pass by, they settle down at one of the tables next to the window. 

"She's totally texting her girlfriend. You know that government lady, Victoria?"

"Oh yeah, weren't they all over each other during the last time we clashed with the Government?" Burt snickers as Carol looks up from her phone and flips them off. 

Sven's phone vibrates in his pocket though, and he checks it and giggles, passing his phone to Burt. Carol had sent him a picture of Victoria and a small girl, around five, posing in front of a quaint cottage with the caption 'Vicky says hi'. 

"Tell her we say hi back."

Carol gives them a thumbs up, returning to her phone. They see her lips turn up in a small smile. 

They just sit there and finish their food, chattering about trivial things and occasionally commenting on the scenery. 

Burt sighs suddenly, pushing the remains of his last chocolate cake to Sven. He still can't stop thinking about the previous night. 

"Hey, do you think I'm use—Uhm, a prat?"

Sven looks incredibly confused, half-way through a mouthful of Burt's chocolate cake. He swallows.

"Uhm, no? You're not incompetent, you do your job well. You're actually quite invaluable as a member of the Toppats."

Then he looks away, his cheeks becoming slightly dusted with pink. 

"On a personal level, you're a good friend and I can have fun and meaningful conversations with you. I like you, and being around you, and… Wait, did someone call you a prat?"

Taken aback by Sven's response, Burt kind of zones out for a bit. 

"Well no, it was just a thought."

"Oh, is that the best insult you can come up with?" Seemingly relieved, Sven returns to the chocolate cake. 

"Psh, maybe."

He watches Sven laugh. 

"You know, if any arsle ever insults you, just call me. I'll bitch at them so hard, they'll never dare do it again."

Burt smiles fondly, reaching out to ruffle Sven's hair. Maybe his day won't be so bad after all. 

"I'll keep that in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arsle - arsehole
> 
> Victoria is a single mom and she works hard. Her daughter loves her (and warms up to Carol).

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare youself for the mess and overly-long thing that is Chapter 2.


End file.
